steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
REGRESANOS A LA NORMALDAD!
REGRESANOS A LA NORMALDAD! es el episodio 9 de los nuevos aliados de cristal 2 Sinopsis las gemas ayudan a azabache y a xp a regresar a sus cuerpos normales Personajes Xp Azabache Esmeralda Brasilianita X P W Perla naranja Xp04 Elbaita Esmeralda madre Perla verde Episodio Anteriormente... Xp(azabache):xp...que hace tu esmeralda? Azabache (xp):no se creo que esta contactando a su creadora Xp(azabache):hmm... Azabache (xp):que ocurre? Xp(azabache):xp...te perdono Azabache(xp):esta bien (Esmeralda llega asustada) Xp(azabache):que ocurre? Esmeralda:esmeralda madre no me responde Inicia censura 1 para latinoamerica y españa: Azabache(xp):hey! Emerald do you want put your gem in my crotch?! Esmeralda: xp, that are so Disgusting Xp(azabache):my new body is so weird! Azabache (xp):wow...jet...you have a millon of weapons here... Final de la censura en latinoamerica y españa Xp(azabache):no son todas Azabache(xp):hmm... Esmeralda: que pasa? Xp(azabache):xp...que hara esme? Esmeralda:esmeralda madre sigue sin responder Azabache (xp):ok...que harías si no te responde? Esmeralda:cambiarles sus voces Xp(azabache) ok... (La bitácora de xp suena) Azabache(xp):responde es esmeralda madre (Esmeralda responde y en la llamada) Esmeralda:hola? Esmeralda madre:que pasa esmeralda es de noche en el homeworld? Esmeralda:puedes corromper el sello de una gema que su cuerpo cambio y se regeneró en el de la otra gema? Esmeralda madre: voy a la tierra! Y Xp? Esmeralda: fue el que le ocurrió Esmeralda madre:nos vemos allá (20 minutos después) Xp(azabache): esmeralda? Esmeralda:ya viene (Esmeralda madre entra) Xp(azabache):hola esmeralda madre Esmeralda madre:hola (Esmeralda madre toma a xp (azabache) del cuello) Esmeralda madre:hmm. Xp(azabache):dejame! (Esmeralda madre toma a azabache (xp) y a xp(azabache) Esmeralda:que haces? Esmeralda madre:espera (Una luz sale de las gemas de xp y azabache) Esmeralda madre:listo, los libere, ahora (Esmeralda madre toma un laser y se los dispara) Xp:e...estamos bien? ESCENA ELIMINADA (Perla naranja llega agarrada de la mano con elbaita) Xp:perla! Perla naranja:que ocurre? Xp:me estas dejando? Perla naranja:no xp, elbaita solo me estaba ayudando a calmarme Xp:ok, esta bien FIN DE LA ESCENA Azabache:creo que si Esmeralda madre:no vuelvas a usar ese láser, jet Azabache: ok (Esmeralda madre se va) Xp:Esmeralda...gracias Esmeralda: todo sea por mi diamante Azabache:emm...y la gema verde, no la perla? Xp:Brasi, afuera (Azabache sale) CENSURA EN LATINOAMERICA Y ESPAÑA Azabache:brasilianite...my love! Brasi:huh?jet? Azabache:i want to reach for the stars with you! Brasi:(sonrojada)yeah...i love you (Brasi toca a azabache en la entrepierna)* Azabache: what are you doing? Brasi:lets go to a more private place Azabache: ok... (Azabache toca el pecho de brasi)* Brasi:im so...anxious FIN DE LA CENSURA (la escena cambia a xp y Esmeralda sentados en el cuartel y llega perla verde) Xp:esme...mira quien llego Perla verde:hmm (Esmeralda se levanta y se sonroja) Perla verde:que pasa? (Esmeralda besa a perla verde en la boca y esta tambien se sonroja) Esmeralda:te amo... Perla verde:yo te aprecio mucho, esmeralda pero...ya tengo una relacion... Lo siento Esmeralda: ok... Xp:no te decaigas esme... (Llegan Brasi y azabache muy agitadas) Xp:que hacían? Brasi:nada...fuimos a la ciudad a correr Azabache: si... INICIA CENSURA 3 PARA LATINOAMERICA Y ESPAÑA Xp:are you sure? Azabache: yeah, we run for one hour Xp:fine, i believe in you word Esmeralda:i just want broke the gem who loves to green pearl! Xp:you doesn't want to sleep in other zone emerald? Esmeralda:no Xp:ok... Perla verde:to elbaite doesn't you hurt! Xp:emerald, i just said a joke laterly Esmeralda: about what? Xp:your gem in my crotch FIN DE LA CENSURA 3 Xp:hmm...no te lo tomes a mal esme... Esmeralda: que? Xp:la broma... Esmeralda (triste): xp, no entiendes!? Xp:si (Esmeralda abofetea a xp y sale corriendo) X:te excediste? Xp:no P:solo fue tu tonta broma! Xp:hmm... P:xp...esme...debe irse Xp:que? Continuara... 'Censuras:' En España y latinoamerica: *Se censuran tres escenas por contener referencias sexuales *Se censura el chiste de xp que dice "hey, emerald do you want put your gem in my crotch" por ser categorisado como contenido repulsivo *Se censura la oracion "you doesn't want sleep in another zone, emerald?" por ser conciderado contenido sexual *Se censuran las escenas donde brasi y azabache estan hablando Cambios en EE.UU *Se censura cuando Brasi toca la entrepierna de azabache y se cambia a que le toca el estomago *Se censura cuando azabache toca el pecho de brasi cambiándolo a que la toma de el hombro Categoría:Hechas por Xperience40 Categoría:Fan Fics de Xperience40 Categoría:Capitulos de Xperience40 Categoría:Los nuevos aliados de cristal 2